The House of Hades
by CrazyLips
Summary: Re-updated, new plot. Sorry, but my old one was OOC...And, I absolutely LOVE LOVE LOVE any reviews or messages you guys give me! I LUV IT! Oh yeah, this is a summary: Leo creates a multiplying invention to save their camp, but has a spy sneaked into the Argo II? Can Percy keep up his love for Annabeth when a wacky spell gives her amazing abilities?
1. Chapter 1

Hazel cried against her pillow. Why hadn't she been more specific? What if she had said: "Percy! Annabeth has spider webs on her leg! CUT IT!" But no , she hadn't. She sobbed some more on her pillow, until a knock on the door came. "Hazel? Hazel!" Frank rushed in, a worried look on his face. He put a hand on Hazel's back, and she got up. "It's...It's dinner-meeting. Only the seven-er,five-demigods." That meant her. She wiped some tears from her eyes, and walked out the door.

Jason didn't want to sit at the head of the table. Not when he remembered Percy, fighting for it, and Annabeth, solving the problem. He took a seat next to Piper instead, holding her hand in his. Hazel and Frank entered, sitting on the other two chairs. Leo, without a sweetheart, sat at the head of the table. Jason glanced at the two seats where Percy and Annabeth would have been fighting and kissing. If they hadn't...Leo cleared his throat. "Hey," He started, and Jason turned his attention on the boy...who was tearing up? "Percy and Annabeth," Leo said. "Are on their way, I'm sure. But Camp Half-Blood still needs help. So..." Leo pulled up a large metal device. "This," He explained, pressing a button. "Is the...the..." The metal device transformed from square, to ball, to other figures. "You don't know what to call it?" Jason asked, bewildered. Leo looked at him, nodding in embarrassment. "Percy!" Piper called out. "Annabeth!" Hazel argued. Jason looked at Frank. They shared a look, and Jason said, "How about...Percabeth?" Leo shook his head, confused. "No, too...I got it!" He hollered "PERCABETH 1200!" Leo nodded in satisfaction. "That's Perfect!" They all nodded and exited, giving just enough time for Reyna to jump in.

* * *

**_FIRST CHAPTER OF UPDATED House of Hades. Sorry about the confusion, updated. LOL...Please, please, please review! Too short? Still OOC? Too fast?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Reyna pounced in, the open window shutting. "Phew!" She whispered. Now, where did she go? Up deck? Into Jason's room? She decided to bring out her one power. The one that she had hidden from everyone her whole life. The one that had torn her life. Invisibility. She breathed out a quiet prayer to Bellona, her mom, and she was invisible. She crept out the door, walking the perimeter, reading the room labels, until she stopped dead in her tracks. A door was left open, and Jason, her Jason, was making out with the beautiful daughter of Aphrodite. "NO!" She shrieked, and her concentration went down the well, along with her invisibility. She re-appeared, and Jason's eyes widened. "Reyna?" He said softly. Piper was annoyed, glaring at the roman girl. But Jason walked up, and touched her hand. "Why?" He whispered. She teared up, dropping her bottle of poison she was holding. "I can't..." She thought. "Not to Jason..."

Annabeth screamed. "PERCY!" She yelped. Percy was still squeezing her hand. "It's okay, Annabeth." He told her calmly, not visible in the darkness. "We're okay..." But were they? Were they still alive, even? "Percy?" Came a different female's voice. "Is it you?" Annabeth could only feel Percy's warm hands, clutching her's. "Yes..." Percy said after a few moments. "Who are you?" The woman laughed, like a lullaby, making Annabeth slightly sleepy. "Percy! It's me, mom!" "WHAT?" Annabeth and Percy both said at the same time. "Please," Sally said. "You have to help me."

Jason wasn't an idiot. He knew this drill, he had helped her poison some secret monsters in their sleep. But...Her trying it on him? He felt like a traitor, a horrible friend, and the worst boyfriend anyone could deserve, especially Reyna. With her back story, he was still appalled at her mortal family. "I'm sorry," He whispered. And then he remembered everything else, Piper, Leo, quests, and he realized he was happy. "But spies aren't allowed on this ship." He finished, grinning like the crazy demigod he was. "Hey, Hedge!" He called very loudly. "We have some un-wanted visitors!" He waved as he watched Hedge dispose of Reyna, pushing her straight into a sky-scraper open window. "TAKE THAT!" Hedge yelled. Jason was almost as mad as Leo, but Piper thanked him a million.

* * *

_**So, I think I might have gone slightly OOC with Jason, but what can I say? Also, Annabeth's power will AMAZE you, trust me...Review if you want to know why Sally is in Tartarus, and what Annabeth receives there!  
**_


End file.
